


Mary Go Round

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Another chorus fanfic set in alternate universe where Aradia survives and blames Sollux for what happened, even though it's not his fault. . . Obviously; features Sollux 'In Denial' Captor and Aradia 'How Dare You' Megido. Posted to fanfic originally.
Song: Mary Go Round - The Struts





	1. Mary Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> It was like three-thirty in the morning and I just typed this up on my phone, and then transferred it to my computer and edited it that way

_How long before my little pill starts kicking in?_

Sighing, Sollux Captor raked a hand through his hair and leaned back in his computer chair. Despite having taken his meds almost an hour ago, the psionic still felt like shit. . . So much for fast acting relief. . .

_How long before your broken heart starts giving in?_

Aradia Megido was still pissed at him for nearly killing her; even though, it wasn't his fault. He tried apologizing in person and had even left her multiple messages. On both her phone and Trollian. She hadn't responded to any of them as was evident by the metaphorical radio silence. And had completely blown him off in person.

_Here we go up, here we go down. Mary go round and round and round._

_It's just a rough patch of sorts,_ Sollux reassured himself. All matesprits went through them. Aradia just needed time to cool down. . . Yeah, that was it, and once she had cooled off, she'd consider forgiving him.

_Mary go up. Mary go down. Mary go round._

Or at least, he hoped she would.


	2. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, a second part to this short story lol  
> Song: Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Chicago

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you._

“Roses?” Aradia was genuinely surprised, “From who?”

“Dunno,” The delivery boy shrugged, “It was an anonymous order. Please sign here.”

_I promise to._

Aradia complied before taking the bouquet inside. Closing the door behind herself.

_And after all that's been said and done. You're just the part of me I can't let go._

As she was getting ready to put them in water, a card fell out onto the counter. . . A card? Curious, the Aries set the flowers aside once more and taking up the small white square, opened it and read;

_Plea2e Forgiive Me._

_Sollux_. Aradia sighed. She should have known.

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

Taking out her phone, Aradia dialed Sollux’s number. . . He picked up on the second ring. . . As usual. . .

“Hey, it’s me. Are you doing anything right now?”

_You're gonna be the lucky one._


End file.
